


Kisses Down Low

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Requested!Ramsay BoltonxReader! After losing a bet, Ramsay submits to you.





	Kisses Down Low

“Please stop!” A young woman screamed, however, you and your lover would not relent on chasing her. Her feet crunched on the snow, sweat building on her face despite the freezing temperatures. She was a spy, and enemies should learn how Ramsay Bolton would deal with spies.

“Did you hear her, Y/N, she wants us to stop! I think we should.” Ramsay said a cruel smile on his face as he looked at you with an almost lust filled stare.

“Only because if I get her first I win our little bet.” You said your own devilish smile on your lips.

“Of course and I can’t let that happen, now can I?” He asked, readying his bow.

However he was a bit too slow, and your sprint was a tad faster. Before you knew it you leaped on her body, stabbing her harshly in the neck. The young woman barely put up a fight as her body hit the ground, causing you to sigh.

“Aww, I thought she would be more fun.” You groaned, getting back to your feet and brushing yourself off. “Well, at least I won.” Your voice was barely over a whisper, as you slinked over to Ramsay.

“Oh alright, but only for a little bit. I have to start bruising your pretty little ass again soon.” He said, a moan escaping his lips as your mouth found its way to his neck. “Come on, let’s at least get back inside the castle.”

You only shushed him, letting one of your hands travel down into his pants. “Oh come on, be adventurous. I can keep you pretty warm my lord.” You purred, smiling as his cock grew hard in your hand. Even though he would be submitting to you, you still loved calling him your lord.

“Fuck, Y/N. If you were anyone else I would have done so many things different. But I will let you have your fun here.” Ramsay moaned, loving the way your hand fit around his cock.

It didn’t take long before you lead him into a more secluded area, but not too far from Winterfell. You quickly disrobed, laying your dress on the ground. A shiver ran down your spine, but it was not from the temperature. Despite how many times you and Ramsay fucked, it still made you excited when the two of you would begin. You carefully lied down where your dress was, making sure your skin did not touch the snow.

“Kiss me My Lord.” You breathed out, watching as he undressed. It was as if the Gods themselves blessed Ramsay, as he was easily the most handsome man in all of Westeros.

“Where at? Here?” The brunette teased, trailing kisses across your breasts. “Or perhaps here?” He asked, kisses down your stomach.

You couldn’t talk much, just mumbling almost incoherent words to him. You squirmed beneath him, and as his lips pressed against your folds, you almost lost it. “Ah, that’s it. That’s where you want it.” His voice was so calming, despite how excited the events were.

“Fuck.” You moaned, raising your hips as his tongue drew circles on your clit. “Ramsay, you do this so well. Please don’t stop.” You gasped, as he easily plunged two fingers into your now soaked cunt.

“That’s a good girl. I can’t wait to get my cock inside you.” He breathed out, before returning his tongue to your clit. He was quick now, his tongue hard and fast, driving you crazy.

“I can’t take this, I am so close.” You near screamed, moaning loudly as relief washed over your body, panting hard as you came to. Before you knew it, Ramsay had you flipped over, your ass high into the air. “Hey, I am supposed to be in charge here!” You breathed out, moaning as Ramsay slapped your ass hard.

“Oh shut up whore, you know you wanted it like this.” He near growled, shoving his cock inside of you.

Both of you moaned loudly as he entered, your tight cunt squeezing around his cock. You knew he was right. After such a powerful orgasm, you just wanted Ramsay to have his way with you. And that he did.

It didn’t take long and Ramsay had a fistful of your hair, pulling as hard as he could. Your back was arched perfectly, and he thought your ass just looked amazing. “That’s a good little bitch. You know your Lord owns you. Be lucky I am gracing you with my cock.” He groaned, pumping into you as hard as he could. One hand in your hair, the other hand grabbing your ass just as hard.

All of this was just too much pleasure, you knew you would have a second orgasm soon. His cock inside of you just felt too good, and before you knew it, your cunt was clenching on to his cock, another orgasm waving through your body. “My lord, you are making my cunt feel so good!”

“Be a good little whore and take my seed wherever I want.” He moaned, quickly pulling out and pulling your body down. His cock released his seed, and Ramsay spread it all over your face, chuckling as he did so. “You always look so beautiful after we fuck. I love the way your face looks.” He said with a grin, as you rolled your eyes.

“Oh come on. Let’s get cleaned up. I want to fuck again, but this time in front of a fire.” You said, causing Ramsay to chuckle.


End file.
